


Sweet Dreams

by Griddlebone



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bloodplay, Bondage, Companion Piece, Cutting, Dark, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. As he is dying from Scorpina's "Sweet Dreams" poison, Jason has some rather... interesting hallucinations. (Companion story to <em>A Divine Conspiracy</em>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this at the same time as I wrote the battle between the trio (Jason, Trini, and Zack) and Scorpina in chapter 20 of _A Divine Conspiracy_. If you haven't read that far, or haven't read any of ADC at all, you may not understand this fic. _Sweet Dreams_ begins immediately after Scorpina's poison starts to affect Jason, and ends shortly after Dulcea comes to the rescue.
> 
> Due to the subject matter I was wary of posting this as part of the main story, or even posting it at all. However, this little scene has stuck with me even after all this time, and I feel like it does help to explain some of Jason's actions in the ensuing chapters, so I am tentatively posting it here now. I have potentially (probably) over-tagged and over-rated, but I would rather be safe than start a shitstorm.
> 
> I know that this fandom has some issues with sex in fiction, so please: read the tags, warnings, and rating carefully, and proceed with caution.

The fire was only the beginning. When the flames rose up around him, consuming everything in their path, Jason had been sure there would be nothing left. He was wrong.

His friends were gone, and with them the maze of thorns, but when the flames had gone and everything left around him had been reduced to ash, he was still alive. In the darkness he stood, as naked as the day he was born, upon a carpet of ash and embers that seemed to be the only other thing left in the world, but he was alive.

Scorpina had been supporting him until this point, but now she let him fall, pushing him away from her so he tumbled over backward. His arms and legs would not obey him, and he hit the ground hard, feeling pain like hot coals searing into his back. He writhed; Scorpina merely stood over him and smirked. Spurred on by the pain, he clambered to his feet and realized in the process that his limbs were working again and that the wound where she had stabbed him had somehow vanished.

Wary now, but determined not to show fear in spite of her obvious advantage, he stared her down. "What did you do to me?" he demanded. "And where are my friends?"

The smirk faded ever so slightly. "How noble of you to worry about them," she said. The way her brows furrowed together gave the lie to her light, almost mocking tone. "I assure you, they're fine."

With slow, deliberate steps, she circled around behind him. He did not want her where he could not keep an eye on her, but when he tried to turn and follow her he found that his legs would not move. While he had been preoccupied, tendrils of ash had crept up around his ankles, and now they held him firmly in place. As Scorpina disappeared behind him, he wondered if he was about to be stabbed in the back, but the attack never came. Instead, she pressed herself against him from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

The first thing he noticed was that her armor was surprisingly warm and supple. Her hands traced gentle designs over his bare chest, reminding him somewhat uncomfortably of his nudity. One hand trailed lower. He practically jumped out of his skin when she took hold of his cock and stroked it firmly.

"But tell me," she murmured, resting her head against his shoulder blade, her hand still working up and down along his length, "do you even remember their names?"

He wracked his memory, but although he could recall familiar faces, the names that went with those faces remained elusive. He was not about to admit that, but his silence was all the answer she needed.

"I thought so."

He remained stubbornly silent, unwilling to give her whatever she was looking for. But to his chagrin, it was becoming increasingly obvious that not all of him was in agreement on that count. His cock was reacting quite favorably to her attentions, growing harder in response to every stroke of her hand. He knew he should shove her away, at least _try_ to fight her, but that urge seemed far away and unimportant compared to the warm pleasure of her hands on his skin. He could feel himself growing more and more excited by the moment. It was good - so good - he could hardly even _think_ , just from the touch of her hand. 

Without warning, she bit down hard on his shoulder, squeezing his cock at the same time. Pain shocked through him, mingling with pleasure. Clear fluid gathered at the tip of his cock, dripping down his shaft and over her fingers; suddenly it was difficult to breathe.

"Does it bother you," she said, almost purring, "that I affect you so much more strongly than any other woman you've known?"

To emphasize her point, she did not move her hand again, but continued to grip him tightly. For a moment he thought this might diminish his lust, but it only seemed to arouse him further. Her violence somehow made him crave more and more.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked, breathing hard and fast against the wave of need rising within him. She ran her thumb over his tip, earning a twitch in response, but kept the rest of her hand still. He had no idea how she had managed to get him this worked up this quickly, but if she did not move her hand soon, or at least let him have some sort of relief, it felt as if he might burst from sheer excitement.

Scorpina nipped at the side of his neck and relaxed her grip slightly. "This poison is known as 'Sweet Dreams' for a reason," she informed him, her voice quiet and breathy.

He groaned in spite of himself, but when he moved his hips against her hand she drew it away. She dragged that hand slowly up his torso to join the other, then dug her fingertips into his chest and raked them downward, leaving stinging trails across his flesh. Somehow, even that felt good.

"I think we've been playing long enough," she decided, sounding not the least bit affected. "Shall we make the game a bit more serious now?"

She did not wait for an answer before stepping away from him entirely. He tried to catch her hands, but he was too slow. Confused, he looked over his shoulder for her, but she had gone around his other side to stand in front of him. "You're strong," she observed, letting her gaze roam over him. "Breaking you will be fun."

Quick as lightning, she lashed out and kicked him square in the chest. He stumbled backward, gasping for breath, his heart palpitating painfully from the blow. The bonds that had held his legs immobile gave way, and without their added support to help keep him on his feet, he toppled over backward. Ash clouded around him, choking him.

Scorpina took full advantage of his incapacitation. There were chains hidden beneath the thick layer of ash, and she used these to bind his hands and feet. By the time he could get enough air to even consider fighting back, it was too late: he was trapped. He strained against the chains, but they held him fast no matter how hard he fought against them.

For a few moments, she was content to simply observe her handiwork. Frustrated, and increasingly embarrassed by the way his cock was still engorged and jutting up needily from his groin, Jason continued to struggle. Eventually, Scorpina grew tired of merely watching, and knelt beside his left hip.

"Don't touch me again," he said, as if he was in any position to be giving orders.

Her fingers trailed over his stomach, almost tickling.

"Are you going to stop me, then?" she asked, and leaned over and took his cock into her mouth. His hips bucked involuntarily as she moved her tongue back and forth against him. Her mouth was so warm, so wet...

She shifted, moving over him to take him deeper into her mouth. She took it slow and careful, simply holding him in her mouth, gently gliding her tongue over him without applying pressure. Thinking to increase the friction, he rolled his hips, but she anticipated this and moved with him. Slowly, she worked her way back up and let him go completely.

She returned a moment later, and this time she used her tongue to explore every inch of him. She licked up the length of his shaft, then swirled her tongue around the tip. Flicking her tongue over the slit, she engulfed him again. He could feel her teeth against him as she bobbed her head up and down. Desperate now, he rocked his hips against her and finally settled into a quick, shallow rhythm that she did not discourage. At least, not at first.

Gradually, he felt a deeper ache begin to grow within him. Starting from the base of his cock and radiating outward, his flesh grew sensitive until her every gentle caress became almost excruciatingly painful. At the same time, he became aware of another ache, duller than the pain in his groin, but spread throughout his entire body and growing stronger with each passing heartbeat.

"The pain you feel is the poison running through you. Eventually it will stop your heart, but in the meantime you'll enjoy the sweetest of dreams." It was Scorpina's voice that he heard explaining this, though she never took her mouth off his cock.

While he was still struggling to make sense of this, trying to figure out if this was as real as it seemed or if it truly was a dream, she nipped the tip of his cock sharply. The pain was exquisite. His head fell back and his eyes rolled as his whole body spasmed, overcome by pleasure and pain. Thinking that this must surely be the end, he let his eyes drift closed.

But he did not die, not yet. The pain lessened and his breathing grew easier and more even. Slowly, he realized that Scorpina was no longer leaning over him, and he could no longer feel her mouth on him. He dared to hope that his luck had begun to turn around...

When he opened his eyes to risk a look, Scorpina was crouching a short distance away, and she had a knife in her hand.

Fear swept over him. It was not a large weapon by any means, but the blade looked wickedly sharp. She made no move toward him, seeming not even to notice that he'd opened his eyes and choosing instead to inspect the knife in her hand.

His cock ached and throbbed, as hard and desperate for her attention as ever.

If anything should have killed his desire, this was it. But he was beginning to realize that he could no more lose this erection than he could reach climax. No matter what Scorpina did to him or how much pain she inflicted, his lust only seemed to grow stronger and stronger, without ever reaching its peak. 'Sweet dreams', indeed.

"You're still fighting," Scorpina observed impassively. "I'm impressed. Most men do not survive this long."

"I'll never give in," he protested, but he even failed to convince himself.

"I think you will. It's just a matter of time."

She got up and walked over to where he lay bound, her hips swaying seductively with each step. The knife in her hand glinted dully as she knelt next to him.

"Going to cut my heart out now?" He was surprised and impressed by how steady his voice sounded.

"Nothing so dramatic," she said, unmoved. She ran the flat of the blade over the tip of his cock and earned an incoherent groan. "But if you will not give in, then you must be purged."

Without bothering to explain, she straddled his hips, pinning his cock beneath her and grinding her weight against him for a moment. She positioned the blade over his chest just below the left nipple and, without even bothering to wipe the knife clean, made a careful incision. He could see that the blade was engraved with a series of looping knots and symbols that he did not recognize, that might have been letters. At first he was not sure it had even cut him at all, but then he was aware of blood welling up from the wound and dripping down his side. He had the oddest sense of losing something very important.

When she was satisfied with the first cut, she made another about half an inch lower. And another after that, and another, working her way down his chest toward his stomach. His skin was covered with a very fine layer of ash, which irritated the cuts and burned when it mixed with his blood.

With each cut, he slowly realized that Scorpina was somehow bleeding parts of him, parts of his spirit, away. And she was weakening him, too, so that it became harder and harder to fight back. His arms and legs felt leaden, his entire universe reduced down to the bleeding and his stupid cock - and _her_.

And there was no way out.

_"Eventually it will stop your heart..."_

How soon was "eventually"?

Scorpina finished her first row of cuts when she reached the bottom of his rib cage. Jason suspected that he would meet his end when she finished the other side, but he was already too weak to move. The helplessness would have infuriated him, had he not felt so damn tired.

Rather than start in on the other side immediately, Scorpina paused and let his blood run over her fingers. She brought her hand up and turned it this way and that as if admiring her handiwork, and then she licked all of the blood from her fingertips. The way she did it, carefully lapping her tongue over each digit, was almost erotic. His entire body seemed to throb in response. "So sweet," she murmured. "It's a shame you have to die."

He closed his eyes and sighed, bracing himself for the inevitable.

But rather than more pain, he became aware of a gentle pressure against his head, like a cool hand pressed against his fevered forehead. It did not bring more pain with it, but instead a sensation of relief. And that sensation began to slowly spread through his entire body, washing away the pain and the heat and replacing it with simple exhaustion.

His left side itched, and he realized his wounds were already healing. Belatedly, he noticed that Scorpina was gone, and her chains and knife along with her, leaving him alone in the darkness. He climaxed violently an instant later, letting go of the last of the passion Scorpina had stirred within him; he was pretty sure he'd never come that hard before, but it left him feeling surprisingly unsatisfied.

Unsatisfied, but grateful to be alive.

Something had changed, that much was obvious. He was very weak, but he no longer felt the heated ache of the poison inside him. Maybe Trini and Zack had managed to defeat Scorpina and find an antidote. He didn't know. But with Scorpina gone, he was content to just lie in the dark and sleep until his strength returned...


End file.
